


I'd Go Spinning 'Round The Sun With You Again And Again

by xLoveMx



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: EJ is a disaster, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, What else is new, ashlyn tries to save his ass, caswen, hsmtmts, hsmtmts season 2 countdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: So maybe this wasn’t the perfect date EJ had planned in his head, but it was its own kind of perfect, and really: That was more than enough.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 15
Kudos: 77





	I'd Go Spinning 'Round The Sun With You Again And Again

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! It was super fun to sign up for the #countdown to season 2 gift exchange! I love writing these two idiots, so this was a pleasure to do! I hope you enjoy it!  
> And now pack regularly scheduled content! ;)

„EJ, you do _not_ need to order a hundred roses for Ricky.”

Ashlyn shook her head as she leaned against the kitchen counter, glancing back at her cousin. Ricky and him had only been dating for a couple of months, and Ashlyn was one of the only people to know. It wasn’t like they didn’t trust the rest of the guys, but Ricky and EJ had been trying to figure this whole thing out themselves first. Ashlyn often ended up at EJ’s house however, and since she had a key it was easy for her to walk in unannounced, which she had done one night in late December of last year, when she had found EJ and Ricky on the couch, kissing.

She didn’t mind, of course not, though she had been surprised. “Me too,” EJ had confessed with a laugh, and he had looked happier than Ashlyn had seen him in years. Happier than she had ever seen him, maybe. So, she had promised to keep their secret until they were ready to reveal it to everyone.

The only problem with no one else knowing was, however, that EJ came to her for advice, like _all_ the time.

“Yeah, well. What else am I going to do?” The boy replied, shrugging his shoulders in defeat.

“I don’t know…take him to the cinema?” Ashlyn suggested, but EJ was already shaking his head.

“No. I tried renting the whole place out, but they said they couldn’t do it, because Valentine’s Day is one of their busiest days or something.”

“I didn’t mean you should…” Ashlyn began, but was interrupted yet again.

“I could, of course, give him my virginity.”

“Oh my God EJ!” Ashlyn tried to cover her ears, but the image was already implanted in her brain. “Wait, you’re…I mean…”

Their eyes met and really, this wasn’t a conversation she wanted to be having at any given point in her life. “No, I’m not. Well, in that aspect I am.” EJ replied and alright, this had gone on for way too long.

“You know what? That’s enough information for a day. I’d rather go through one of your misguided, but well intentioned, self-written songs than talk about…you know, that.” She shook her head, picking up her phone and typing something into the search engine. Once she was done, she held out the phone to her cousin.

“There you go, take him to the drive-in cinema. They usually only open during summer, but they’re doing a special for Valentine’s Day, and showing…” She glanced back at her phone. “ _Valentine’s Day._ How fitting,”

“Okay, but what if…”

“Someone sees you?” Ashlyn interrupted him, shrugging her shoulders. “If that’s what you’re thinking, then taking him anywhere might become a problem, EJ. I’m not saying come out of the closet with a dance performance choreographed by Seb, but unless you want to just stay indoors, you have to at least take a small risk. Besides,” She offered him a smile. “There’s going to be dozens of people there, and they’ll be focused on the movie, or on making out, so t’s not very likely someone will recognize the two of you.”

EJ glanced back at her, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth as he seemed to deliberate. “Take it or leave it, but if you’re taking it, I’d be quick, because tickets are selling out fast.” Ashlyn added, before letting her phone slip back into her pocket.

-

EJ had eventually bought them tickets and kept them as a surprise, which meant Ricky had no idea where they were going. His Dad didn’t seem to be home, maybe out on a date himself? When EJ pulled into Ricky’ driveway. The other boy was already on the porch, dressed in some black jeans and a dress shirt, which he was wearing under his coat. Luckily EJ’s car had a great heater, so they wouldn’t be needing the coats while watching the movie.

“Hey,” He smiled, feeling his heart beat just a little faster as the other boy settled into the passenger seat, before leaning over to give him a quick kiss.

Sometimes it was still a little bizarre to him that the two of them had ended up together. Not that EJ regretted anything, but still. It was partly the reason they hadn’t really made their relationship public. That, and the fact that this was still a small town. Surely, not everyone here was small minded, and EJ was confident enough in his status to not have to worry about stupid comments, but it wasn’t as easy for them as it was for Seb and Carlos. Those two were clearly gay from EJ’s point of view, and even though he had learned not to put labels on people, he wasn’t sure how to explain what exactly he was.

He definitely liked girls. Always had. But then Ricky had come around and turned his entire life upside down. Was he just attracted to Ricky? Or had he always been attracted to guys and just never noticed? And if he wasn’t sure about it himself, then how was he supposed to explain it to someone else?

They had talked about it, and Ricky felt the same way. So they had decided to keep things under wraps, until they had figured out what exactly was going on.

“Hey,” Ricky replied with a smile as he pulled back. “Wanna tell me where we’re going?”   
EJ was still grinning, shaking his head. “Nope, it’s going to be a surprise.”

-

And a surprise it turned out to be. One of the bad kind, however. About halfway to the drive in, the engine of the car began stuttering, before stopping entirely. EJ frowned, trying to restart it several times, but it was of no use.

The car wouldn’t start, and EJ’s knowledge of cars and engines, and why they wouldn’t work, or how to get them to work again, was rather limited.

“Oh come on,” a sigh fell from his lips as he leaned back in his seat, followed by a somewhat frustrated sound.

“Hey, it’s not that bad. We could walk? Or get a taxi to wherever it is we’re going.” Ricky suggested, but EJ shook his head.

“No. You don’t get it. It took me forever to come up with this, because all my other ideas sucked, and then I didn’t even really come up with this one. Ashlyn did.” He sighed, banging his hand against the steering wheel.

“What other ideas?” Ricky carefully asked, turning towards the other boy. Their eyes met, and EJ looked pretty miserable, as another sigh fell from his lips.

“I was going to order you a hundred roses.” He began, and Ricky couldn’t help but chuckle.

“A hundred? Where would I have even put those?” He then replied, shaking his head. It did nothing to change the miserable look on EJ’s face however, so Ricky quickly added “But hey, if you ever propose to me, I’m expecting a hundred red roses.”

That seemed to do the trick, and EJ’s lips curved into a smile. “We’re in High School.” He reminded the other boy, but Ricky just shrugged his shoulders.

“Yeah well. I’m just saying.” He then grinned, reaching out to intertwine his fingers with the other boy’s- “Now, where were you going to take me?”

EJ pulled the key from the ignition, letting it slide into his pocket. “To the drive in. They’re showing some Valentine’s Day themed movie.” He then shrugged, and Ricky’s lips curved into another smile, as he pulled out his phone, opening the first movie he could find on his Netflix app, and then balanced it on the dashboard.

“What are you doing?” EJ asked, watching his boyfriend carefully.

“Well, if we can’t go to the drive in, then the movie has to come to us.” He replied, pressing play.

“We can barely see anything from here, and that phone looks like it’s about to topple over any second,” EJ found himself saying, though he could feel a smile tugging on the corners of his lips.

“Yeah well, good thing I’m not planning on watching the movie,” Ricky replied with a grin, as he reached over to pull EJ into a kiss.

So maybe this wasn’t the perfect date EJ had planned in his head, but it was its own kind of perfect, and really: That was more than enough.


End file.
